Another Morgan?
by Forever.Half.Full
Summary: Who's this mysterious six year old that shows up at Gallagher during senior year? Join Cam & Co. as they uncover Laina's story. Lots of Morgan family drama and discoveries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Bex POV

"How long do you strive?" Headmistress Morgan finished up our pledge.

"For all the days of our lives," we replied.

We sat down to our lunch. It was delicious: Chef Louis's lasagna, homemade French bread, a green salad, and delectable melt- in- your- mouth chocolate cake. After a few minutes of talk about the tea technique we learned in C&A and listening to Tina Walters's entertaining rumor about how the CIA was sending genetically enhanced penguins to live with us in our dorms here at Gallagher (Yeah, right. While that would be fun, it's NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! Which Cammie pointed out to Tina, who just shrugged and started a new rumor.), the doors at the back of the room opened and a little girl walked in. I didn't notice as much at the time how Cam's eyes got about four times their normal size and her piece of bread fell back down to her plate. But now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious.

"Umm... hi. My name's Laina... Elaina Marie... my mom told me I was adopted and then put me on a plane to here. So..."

Mrs. Morgan stood up and literally dragged Cam out of the Grand Hall by the arm. That's interesting. Whatever, we'll find out sooner or later.

Joe Solomon POV

A little girl walked in. None of the others noticed, because they hadn't known Cam as a young girl, but this girl was the spitting image of Cammie at age six. When Rachel dragged Cam out of the room, I had to admit, I was curious. So, like any seasoned operative would, I eavesdropped. While they were yelling at the top of their lungs a few meters away from the door, it was extremely noisy in the Grand Hall, so it was slightly difficult.

"I thought it was a closed adoption!" Rachel screamed. Adoption? What?

"It was!" Cammie retorted at the same painful octave.

"So why is she here?"

"Because! The Circle was after her! I may not have wanted her either, but I couldn't let them kill her! Lord knows it was a lot harder and more painful for me, but I still can't let them do that! She's six!" I was very confused now. It was like there was a missing chapter of Cammie and Rachel's lives that no one knew about, and this girl had something to do with it.

They came back in, staying away from each other. The tension radiating off the two of them was practically a visible tsunami. It turned the entire Grand Hall silent. Cam walked up to the little girl and reached out a hand. "Hey, Squirt. Let's get you a room, hm?" The girl nodded and took Cam's hand. They walked out. I followed them to Sublevel Six. I didn't think Cammie could even get in here. She opened a passage in the wall that revealed a bedroom. It had two desks, two full size beds, a huge suite bathroom, ginormous walk- in closet, a large flat screen TV with two leather sectional couches and five bean bags in front of it, and Mac Books on the desks. Above one bed were the letters CAM in silver paint, and EMM was above the other one. There was a floor- to- ceiling bookcase in one corner that held Gallagher textbooks and many other spy reference books, plus a multilingual dictionary for just about every existing language. (You know, like French to English dictionary, Spanish to English, German to English, lots of different dictionaries. Make sense?) The walls were midnight blue and the comforters were silver and hot pink plaid on a midnight blue background. The wood of the beds, desks, and bookcase was white. There was beige carpeting.

"Okay. Listen up," Cam said. "This is your phone." she threw her an iPhone 6. "That's your bed, and your desk." she pointed to the ones on the right. "This is our closet. You have uniforms and regular clothes, as well as shoes. I think it's pretty obvious what's yours and what's mine. Any toiletry, makeup product, or hair product you will ever need is in the bathroom. Let's get you dressed and fixed up and we can go back to lunch." As I left I was surprised to hear my pocket crinkle. There was a note in it. _I know you were there, Joe. Nice try. -C _I shook my head in awe. I had never even known she put it there. She was good. Scary good. And for some reason, I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't the only one who had taught her.

Macey POV

Cam came back in with the little girl about ten minutes before lunch ended. The girl now had on the Gallagher uniform: brown and hot pink plaid skirt, white blouse, brown vest, and brown blazer. Blazers were optional, and Cam was one of the only ones who wore them. There was a hot pink tie tied loosely around her neck. She had on half inch heel, knee high, brown leather boots and some cherry lip gloss. Which was exactly what Cam was wearing, except with three and a half inch heeled boots, and mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, blush, and blood red lip stick instead of cherry lip gloss. Nobody wore the exact same uniform as Cam, with the tie, blazer, and boots- she was the only one to wear ties, about ten people wore blazers, I wore stilettos, and just about everyone else opted for flats. But these girls even had their hair the same way- a messy but perfect bun, with one strand of hair hanging down across their faces. Now that I was comparing them, they looked really similar, besides the fact that Laina was four and a half feet tall and Cam was five eight, they had the same curvy nose, hair and eye color, high, prominent cheekbones, and smooth jawline. Talk about weird.

They went to grab a plate for Laina, and Cam flicked a pea (an: I know I didn't mention peas in the menu, but it worked, so please go with it) at Laina. "Tsk, tsk. Cameron, you should know better than to flick peas at the newbie!" I now realized that she had a French accent. Weird again.

"Says the newbie herself," Cam mocked and continued flicking peas.

As the rest of us left lunch for P&E, I knew this was going to be one interesting semester.

So tell me whatcha think. Do you like Laina? She was so adorable in my mind, a mini Cam in that outfit, but I'm not sure I was quite able to get the mental picture described right. ***Brookley***


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your feedback and reviews! They made me so happy. Congrats to . and Tash- Splash x for guessing right, and to Booklover- 2 for being my first reviewer even though I published it at midnight. I had originally put that in the summary, but then it got deleted and when I rewrote it I didn't put it back in for some reason. Also, the disclaimer in the last chapter was the only one for the whole story. No one ever reads them anyways. Now, on with the story since you probably didn't read this anyways.

Cam POV

Laina and I finished our lunch and headed to the P&E barn. I knew everybody would have lots of questions for us, but hey. There's nothing a Gallagher Girl can't do, right? Well, wrong, actually. One thing I couldn't do was answer the question Laina was about to ask.

"Why was your mom so mad that I'm here?" I thought long and hard. I mean, I understood part of it, but I didn't see how mom could be mad at me for saving a little girl's life.

"Well, when you were born, we set you up for adoption in France. She wanted a closed adoption, no contact. So we did, but this terrorist organization that wants me is after you, and since they were trying to kidnap and/ or kill you, I contacted your mother, and she sent you here. I didn't tell my mom, because I was afraid she wouldn't let you in. But really, she's mostly mad at me."

"People were trying to... kill me?" she asked. The expression on her face was heartbreaking, that of a terrified child. I pulled her into my lap, stroking her hair. She turned her head around to face me. There was a grin on her face as she said, "Then I guess we'll just have to kick their butts!"

My own face broke out into a smile too. " That's my girl. Let's teach you how first." With that, I strode into the barn.

We had old horse stalls near the back where we changed into workout clothes. I gave Laina some canary yellow Soffes and a skin tight black and canary yellow tie dye t- shirt. I put on a gray tank top and hot pink short shorts. We were both barefoot.

We exited the stalls and I walked over to the teacher. Laina is in all of my classes, but the teacher didn't know that, so I had to get her put on the roll. "What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked Laina.

"Laina."

"No, sweetheart, what's your full name?"

"Does it matter?" I nudged her with my foot.

"Be polite, or he'll sick her on you." I pointed to Bex, who was beating the living crap out of Macey.

She rolled her eyes at me, but grudgingly said, "Yes ma'am." she turned to Professor Brown. "Elaina Marie Morgan. Happy?"

I noticed Tina's ears perk up at her last name. Whatever. I went over to the corner to teach Laina privately. She was really good, and could probably already take out half the students in the class.

As we were leaving, my roommates came up to me. "Is she coming to CoveOps with us?" Bex asked.

I nodded. "She's in all our classes."

"How?" Macey asked. She had spent a year and a half trying to catch up herself, so she understood how hard you had to work to be even with our grade level.

"She's pretty amazing. Gets it from me. Who else?" I replied rather smugly.

"Uh... her dad?" Liz suggested.

"If we're lucky she inherits nothing from her dad. If I ever see him again he's getting his ass whooped, if I don't kill him." I said.

Macey raised an eyebrow. "You'd kill your own dad?"

"Where is your dad?" Laina piped up.

I ruffled her hair. "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

We said goodbye to Liz and got into the elevator. It took our blood and identified us. "Macey Emerson McHenry. Father, Senator John McHenry. Mother, Mrs. Amelia McHenry. Clearance Level: Three. Rebecca Carson Baxter. Father, Abraham Baxter, MI6 Field Agent. Mother, Grace Baxter, MI6 Field Agent. Clearance Level: Four. Cameron Ann Morgan. Father, Matthew Morgan, MIA CIA Field Agent. Mother, Rachel Morgan, Headmistress of Gallagher Academy. Clearance Level: Seventeen. Elaina Marie Morgan. Mother, Cameron Ann Morgan. Father, Joseph Cavan. Clearance Level: Twelve." I winced. The secret was out.

0.0 OOOH! CLIFFY! HOW WILL HER FRIENDS REACT? AND WHO CAN HONESTLY SAY THEY SAW THAT COMING? NO ONE? OH WELL THEN. SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT I NEED TO TYPE UP SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE WRITTEN FOR ROYALLY SCREWED AND PART OF A NEW STORY. I HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY, GOING SKATING WITH SOME FRIENDS, AND A SLEEPOVER. SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. LUCKILY I HAVE THE DAY OFF TOMORROW. **BROOKLEY**


	3. Chapter 3

So, for all of you that asked, in my story, it is senior year and Cam has had her birthday already, making her 18, and 12 when Laina was born. The rest of the story behind it will be explained in the chapter. Josh will not be in the story (well maybe but not a big role), the girls did have the exchange with Blackthorne, and Joseph Cavan is in the last generation of Cavan descendants (well besides Laina of course). Now for the actual story and I_**F YOU DIDN'T READ THIS READ IT NOW BECAUSE IT HAD IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**_

Macey shrieked at the top of her lungs so loudly that I'm pretty sure the penguins in Antarctica could hear it, and Bex began yelling profanities at me. They finally stopped to interrogate me when we got off the elevator. We were late, so everyone was already in class, silent and in their seats.

"Bloody hell, Cam! You have a six- year old _daughter_? And she's a _Cavan_? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Laina's the best thing that ever happened to me, and she was a blessing in disguise, but do you really think I wanted this for myself? To be called a slut every day of my life, both to my face and behind my back? Do you know how bad it hurt when she was born? I died, Bex. After Laina was born, I was dead for three hours until they could finally resuscitate me. No. I wouldn't have brought this upon myself. Joseph Cavan was a serial rapist. The day I found out my dad was missing, he kidnapped and raped me. That was why the Circle wanted me. For information on Laina, because she is the descendant of their founder. Okay? So shut the f*ck up and don't go off on me and tell me how wrong I am because you. Have. No. F*cking. Idea. Got it?"

"Ohh, Cam, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

I held up a hand. "You should know by now that that's not me. I wouldn't do something like that. And even if I did, if you were a real friend, you wouldn't judge me on that."

She had tears in her eyes, but she nodded. "I really am sorry, Cam."

I just shook my head. "Save it. For someone who cares."

In class, I sat in a different seat than normal, all the way across the room from her, with Laina next to me. "Alright, ladies. Today, we will be working with sodium penothal, commonly known as the truth serum. Cameron, after I inject all of you, I will ask you a question we all know the answer to. Try to lie, and see what happens." he injected us with the serum and walked over to stand in front of me.

"What is your name?"

"Bob," I replied. His eyes got bigger than dinner plates.

"How d- did y- you l- l- l- lie?" he stuttered.

"Well, I opened my mouth, and moved my tongue, and made my vocal chords vibrate so that I said Bob. Talking is actually really easy. I mean, you were doing it, so I really don't see why you're asking me this." I said smart- alec- ally.

He rolled his eyes. "I understand the concept of speaking, Ms. Morgan, but I don't see how you could lie under the influence of sodium penothal. You do know that your name isn't actually Bob, right?"

I laughed. "Duh. I'm just a good liar, and an even better spy."

I noticed Tina's face fall at my ability to lie. She probably wanted a long period of interrogation time, primarily to do with Laina. She turned around to ask me questions anyways, while Jessica Boden quizzed Laina about her life before coming to Gallagher.

"So, Cam, are you a virgin?" I coughed, choking on air, and if I had been drinking something, it would've spewed all over her face like the people in the comics. What kind of question was that? I mean, wasn't it obvious?

"Are you?" I asked, meaning it pretty much rhetorically, but when she blushed, I screamed.

"Who? When? Oh my God!" While Tina and I may not be best friends, we are sisters, and I kind of figured I would know.

"Well, he was this Blackthorne Boy I met during the exchange, and then I saw him over summer break, and..."

"Which one?" I demanded.

"You know, the one with the dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, medium muscles, pretty much all- around, but not really that exceptionally good at anything?" (AN:the description doesn't really serve much purpose, I'm not trying to describe a male Cam if that's what it sounds like. I just needed a description of a Blackthorne Boy that wasn't mentioned, because I didn't really remember any names.)

"Blake Davis?" I asked, picturing him in my mind. She nodded.

"Yo, Morgan! Admit that you honeypotted Preston Winters, told him he was wearing your favorite of his ties, and complimented his Spiderman watch all while wearing a very small, slinky, slutty, but hot black dress while stalking Macey on the campaign trail!" Bex yelled across the room.

"Never denied it," I replied, smirking. "McHenry! Admit that you and Preston were having a full- on make out session and were probably about to get it on in that train car when Zach and I were hiding in that very small collapsible bunk."

She blushed. "Oh yeah. He's so hot."

We all laughed because he was so not. Then I realized Solomon was recording this on a digital camera to see what embarrassing stuff we would admit to under the influence. LOL. Under the influence. We sound like druggies.

I snuck up behind Solomon with an extra syringe filled with sodium penothal. The serum was a little stronger in his, so he would be able to hide absolutely nothing. No evading the truth for this little CoveOps teacher. Plus, as an added bonus, it would stay effective for longer- about two weeks of the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. After all, the truth can set you free, right? Well we were gonna be some kind of birdies, free for the first time and wild as hell.

I'M O SORRY IT'S SHORT ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR IT BUT MY BROTHER WAS IN A WRECK TODAY WITH HIS FRIEND THAT DRIVES HIM HOME. THE CAR WAS TOTALLED, BUT LUCKILY THEY WERE BOTH OKAY. WE'RE THANKING THE LORD THAT FOR SOME WEIRD REASON, THE AIRBAGS DIDN'T DEPLOY, BECAUSE MY BROTHER HAS BEEN HAVING EYE SURGERIES BECAUSE HE IS VISUALLY IMPAIRED, AND THE IMPACT WOULD'VE MESSED UP HIS EYE, AND HE PROBABLY WOUD'VE THEN BEEN FULLY BLIND FOREVER. ALSO, I STARTED TYPING THIS YESTERDAY, BUT I HAD SIX TESTS I HADN'T STUDIED FOR AND IT WAS LIKE 10:30 PM. NOW I'M SNEAK- TYPING IT AT 11:30 WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP AND MY PARENTS THINK I AM. HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW, BUT IF I DON'T I CAN'T FRIDAY, SO THEN IT WOULD BE SAT. OR SUNDAY. HOPE FOR TOMORROW. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :) ALSO, TWO THINGS, I AM A BETA AND AM ACCEPTING REQUESTS BUT DON'T WANT TO BETA MORE THAN TWO OR THREE STORIES AT A TIME. ALSO, I HAVE OPENED A NEW EMAIL ACCOUNT JUST FOR FANFICION RELATED STUFF- IT'S NOT MY PERSONAL EMAIL- SO IF YOU WANT TO EMAIL ME SOMETHING ABOUT AN UPDATE, STORY IDEA, BETA THING, CHAPTER YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND, OR JUST TO TELL ME TO GET MY BUTT IN GEAR AND UPDATE IF THAT'S EVER A PROBLEM IT IS . **BROOKE**


	4. Chapter 4

SO sorry it's been forever but I was staying with my grandmother for a few days and she doesn't have internet and then some people hacked into my computer and it shut down and then I accidentally cut my finger open and it got infected and it hurts and I sprained my wrist and it hurts and I've been really busy with schoolwork and tests and projects and violin and band and volleyball and club soccer (year- round) and karate (yes I take karate) cheerleading and vocal lessons and I dumped my boyfriend and unlike most of you people I actually have a social life! So sorry but enjoy even if it is a little late!

I unloaded the whole syringe into Mr. Solomon's neck and planted five recording bugs on various places of his body. (Only appropriate ones! Gosh!) Of course, Tina was the first one to start asking him questions. "Do you think Headmistress Morgan is hot?"

I threw up a little in my mouth but was relieved when he said, "Well duh. I mean, I'm not blind. But she's my best friend's wife and my god- daughter's mom. So of course, she's way off- limits."

"How do you feel about Abby Cameron?"

"Now that is some hot shit. I am totally in love with that woman. And not just 'cause she's good sex. Cause that's usually all it is. That was why I like Rachel before Abby and I set her and Matt up. I wonder what it is with Cameron women being good sex. I wonder if Cammie is?"

Now at that, I threw up. Like literally hunched over holding my hair back puking my guts out. At least he hadn't asked about Laina. I saw the disgusted faces of my classmates out of the corners of my eyes. Bex was laughing her head off. I vaguely registered Tina asking him something about the Blackthorne boys, but I couldn't laugh like Bex, or drool, like the rest of my classmates, over the fact that being under the influence had caused Mr. Solomon, who was insisting that we call him Joey, to take his shirt off, or take interest in Tina's thorough interrogation on the subject of Blackthorne Boys. No. Instead, I was busy cursing my spy memory.

*** Flashback ***

I kicked a loose rock on the sidewalk. Stupid dad. He should've let me take the mission. I had been offered it first, because I was more likely to complete it and survive, but he wouldn't let me. He didn't want to risk losing the life of his precious only daughter's life. Stupid, stupid dad. And it was his birthday! He was turning forty, no less, and we wouldn't get to spend it with him. If he knew what would happen next, though, he would've given me the mission in a heartbeat.

A hand grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and wrapping around my waist while pulling me into an alley. "You look pretty hot, don't'cha. You'd probably be good for me. Haven't had a good rape in at least two months."

I wanted so badly to scream, but with his hand covering my mouth, I couldn't. He lead me to a big empty warehouse. Grabbing a knife out of his pocket, he cut my clothes off. He took off his own, ignoring my cries of protest and the tears streaming down my face. Then he raped me. Graphically, painfully, and horrifically. Afterwords, he said, "Mhmm. Just what I thought. Best sex I've had in years."

If I hadn't been, if I was bad or just ordinary, he wouldn't have kept me so long. I wouldn't have been abused six hours a day so that I couldn't walk for nine weeks after I was rescued. Needless to say, Joe's words had hit a spot. A very painful one.

I hadn't realized I had fallen to the floor, screaming, until I saw the faces of Bex, Macey, Mr. Solomon, and my mother hovering over me asking if I was alright. I just shook my head, sighing. I was still sobbing and there was nothing I could do about it. The flashbacks came more frequently the closer it came to that day. November nineteenth. Tomorrow. I brought myself to a standing position, finally, and returned to Laina and I's bedroom. My pillow was sopping as soon as I laid down. I heard some people enter, but I paid them no mind. When a hand touche my lower back, though, I screamed and jerked. Then it began a smooth, rubbing motion and my mom's voice began to comfort me. She knew by my screaming whenever anyone touched me- along with the date- what was wrong. She had been through it with me, of course. But no one else had, and they were all freaking out.

"Mommy?" Laina stood next to me by the side of the bed before crawling onto it and snuggling into my side. I stroked her hair as I attempted to calm down.

I struggled into an upright position as my mom opened her mouth. "Cam, it's been six years. This is unhealthy. Are you sure you don't want to see a psychologist?" I shook my head, wiping at my tears.

I collapsed back on to the bed and my mom herded everyone but Laina out of my room, explaining what was wrong with me. I reached for the clicker and turned our giant TV to Toddlers and Tiaras, Laina and I's favorite show to watch together. We cuddled and talked as we made it through half a season before she fell asleep.

Tomorrow, I plan just to wallow around in bed like I do pretty much every year, but the next day is a Saturday, so we are going to D.C. For some mother- daughter bonding time. She loves children's museums, comedy movies, ice cream, going on walks, and dogs. I told her that I wanted to take her to the National Mall- parks, monuments to sight see, and museums- we're going to the National Spy Museum and the D.C. Children's Museum, which isn't in the Mall, but still... then we're going to see a kid comedy. Afterwords comes the ice cream and tour of the city- monuments, parks, landmarks, etc. And, since I've always wanted a dog, but mom won't let me have one at the Academy, we came up with a plan to get Laina to sweet talk my mom into it. (Using her giant puppy- dog eyes, which, believe me, are extremely irresistible.)

We're more like sisters, but it will be fun to do something together with the best- friend relationship we have. I still do motherly things with her, but would much rather act like friends or sisters, since I'm 18 and she's 6. It's more comfortable, especially since she didn't grow up with me. I drifted off into the land of nightmares, dreading the coming day but looking forward to the next.

So short for so late but it's hard to type with this wrist brace thing and I was writing this on my bed and I stole some silly puddy from my brother and was hiding it from him behind my back, but then it got stuck so my shirt is stuck to my pillowcases and it's a gloppy mess and I gotta fix it. Tell me watcha think! And when you review, write monkey at the beginning of it cuz I want to see who actually read this whole thing or just review and say monkey. Also I just found out Ally Carter's real name is Sarah Leigh Fogleman and all carter is just a pen name and for some reason it like felt weird or something. I'm done rambling now so you can stop wasting your time reading this! -B


	5. Chapter 5

I heard my alarm go off at 7:30, same as always, and I heard Laina get up and begin to get ready. The closet door opened and closed, the shower turned on and off, the hairdryer was used and unplugged. Her boots zipped. She walked over towards my bed and kissed my forehead, as I was only half- awake. "I hope you have a pretty good day. I'm sorry, and I'll try to remember something funny to tell you tonight. I'll bring you your lunch, okay? Love you!" She was too nice. Such an innocent little six year old. It made me really regret having to bring her into this world. It's not like it was my initial choice though, and it's too late now. She's in too deep.

I fell back asleep, only to have the dream. The only way I can peacefully wake up from that is if you give me a massage in this one spot on my hipbone. Only my mom knows how to do it. So unless I happen to naturally wake up, I'm pretty much stuck there until someone that can help comes along.

Suddenly I awoke to the faces of my mom, Mr. Solomon, and Laina. Apparently I was screaming really loud and everybody in the whole school could hear me, so after Laina brought me my lunch, she told my mom and... well... I now have an audience watching me sleep. I groaned. I felt like crap. And you know what? Staying here laying on my bed wasn't helping the feeling at all. I got up, got a uniform out of our giant closet, took a shower, and brushed my hair and teeth. I wasn't going to wallow in self- pity when I could be doing way better things with my life and my time. It was the time of my P&E class, so I went up to the barn and took a look around. Who to beat up, who to beat up? Hmm... Mr. Solomon was in here supervising because Bex was on a sugar rush... I slowly approached him.

"Joey? Since you love me so much and you're the bestest godfather in the world and you're so nice like that, may I please take all of my horribly pent- up anger out on you? It won't hurt a bit! And I really need it." I batted my eyelashes and spoke in a babyish voice. He sighed and gave in without a fight.

I felt really bad about what I had done to him. He'd be in the infirmary for at least a month, and probably unconscious for a week. I really needed it though, so I was grateful. Eventually I made it through all of my classes and to dinner. My mother stood up to make an announcement.

"Until Mr. Solomon gets out of the infirmary, CoveOps students will be taking all Research and Development track classes. Your teachers will be briefing you on what you are studying after dinner. Thank you." Everybody started chattering immediately. I felt kinda bad for having to change the whole curriculum... too late. The seniors met in our common room. Mr. Fibbs began talking, "Hello ladies. We are studying how you can pick up dreams with a receiver we are in the process of inventing. It is in the prototype stage, so try not to have any embarrassing dreams! As you know, dreams are the subconscious's way of interpreting things going on around you and weaving them together. So it is safe to guess that if a terrorist were planning an attack on the country, they would probably dream about it. That would be vital information to the CIA and to the US government. We'll discuss this further in class tomorrow, but now you may head to your dorms."

Major turn of events next chapter! As you can see, I had really bad writer's block this chapter, but I felt like I owed you something at least. I know where i'm going, but I want some good stuff along the way. My stories almost always end up going to fast and being crap because every chapter is a major part of the plot. It's something I really need to work on. PM me or review if you have any suggestions of little side chapters that are funny/ interesting/ sweet mother- daughter-ish, whatever. And I'm looking for a beta! PM me or whatever if you're interested, but beware, as you can see it will probably be a pretty big job my writing is crap. Anyways I hope you liked it even though I didn't!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Been a while, huh? My bad! I actually thought I had updated... whoops! In the meantime, take a look at my new fave songs and scriptures!

Can't get over you- Anthem Lights

Mine, The story of us, Speak now, and Back to December- Taylor Swift

Fireflies- Jessa Anderson

You invite me in- Meredith Andrews

Isaiah 26:4: Trust in the Lord forever, for the Lord, the Lord himself is the Rock eternal.

Exodus 4:11-12: The LORD said to him, "Who gave human beings their mouths? Who makes them deaf or mute? Who gives them sight or makes them blind? Is it not I, the LORD? Now go; I will help you speak and will teach you what to say."

Now for the story you all want to see! because that's probably all you carry about anyways1 even though you should care about the scriptures since they're both great!

We walked up to the Grand Hall for breakfast a few minutes late, as usual. We went through the buffet line and got our plates- Belgian waffles and fruit salad for me, French toast and an orange for her. We both got a cup of coffee and sat down. My mother walked up to her podium. Weird... she usually only does this for the pledge at dinner or at special occasions.

"Ladies, please welcome back the young men from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. A fire at their school has caused all of them to room with us until the necessary repairs can be made. They will be staying in our East Wing. Thank you, and remember, be hospitable!"

I just continued talking with Laina, paying no attention to the boys that crowded the stage to introduce themselves individually. Until I heard that familiar voice...

Guess who it is! I know it's SUPER short, but it's for dramatic effect! I'm gonna type the next chapter now and upload it whenever I get 5 reviews on this chapter. So yes, YOU, that means YOU, you can't just rely on everyone else to review and get you that chapter! NO, you gotta take it upon YOURSELF to review unless you want to live with this tiny- ass chapter for the next month! And exams start tomorrow until next Thursday, so the next update might be the last one in a little over a week. You know you want it! Come and get it puppy! As my pre- algebra teacher says, you are the captain of your ship. You are master of your fate. SO GET OFF YOUR LAZY FUC*ING ASS AND REVIEW! (sorry bout that there, I'm pmsing and I got my braces tightened and feel like my jaw is being ripped apart and each tooth is tied on a string to a door and being slowly pulled out until I PASS OUT FROM THE PURE, SHRILL AGOOONNNNYYY!) and yes, I'm an actress, I'm dramatic, GET OVER IT! Sorry! I should be more polite, don't you think? Disregard everything after the math teacher quote or else you'll probably hate me forever. Kay? Thanks, love ya, BYYYYEEEEEE!


	7. Chapter 7

Faster than I thought! I had all 5 reviews within 30 minutes! Note to self: cursing at readers REALLY works! To: anonymous: Didn't I say I would? Puckiswelcomeanytime: haha me too but since you updated you don't have to suffer it as long! PiecesOfMyHeart: Yeah, as a Christian, I feel compelled to share the Word with everybody and I was looking at my traffic stats the other day and I realized- hundreds of people read this! Fanfiction is a great way to do that! And Gallaghergirl16: thanks! Even though that (and PLEAAASE UPDAAAATEEE!) are the most common things to review (I do it all the time) it still makes me reeeaaaalllllyyy happy when somebody says they love my story. Dhcjheyc: thanks (see Gallaghergirl16's shout out) and you knew I was going to update pretty soon, so why'd you ask?

It was the voice that haunted my dreams. Joseph Cavan. I walked up there, literally shaking with anger, and punched him as hard as I could. Then I grabbed him by the neck with one hand as I individually broke every one of his ribs with the other, and then kneed him where it hurts. I spit in his face and then strangled him. Once he was dead, I dropped him to the ground.

Laina walked up to me shakily. Great. She's known me for a week and she's already seen me kill somebody. Guess her picture of me as the perfect mother is ruined.

"I told you I'd whoop his ass next time I saw him," I told her.

"That's... him?" I nodded. No one else seemed to have caught on yet. She kicked his side so hard that, if he weren't already dead, it would've killed him. "Fuck you," she told his carcass.

There were gasps all around the room. "Language," I reminded her in a monotone.

"Well, what do you expect me to say to someone that ruined your life and makes you scream all night? 'I love you?'"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Let's hit the road early, Bunches. I don't want to stick around here any longer. And... now that I think about it, I really need to stop by and see somebody for business... How would you like to meet the Director of the CIA? He's been begging to see you." I whipped out my phone and hit speed dial one.

"Heyy, Jeffy... yeah, I'm coming to see you... How'd you know?... Just 'cause I call you doesn't ALWAYS mean I killed somebody, you judgmental bastard!... well I told you you better make sure I never saw him again because I told you I wouldn't be able to control myself if I did... He tried to kill her! I could just see him, while he was standing there, pretending to be all innocent- like, plotting the best way to take out the both of us!... Whatever... Yeah, our usual place... No, closer to 7:30 would be better... Love you too! Bye!"

"What about my breakfast?" Laina asked innocently.

"Bring it with you, but if you puke in my car, you're licking it all up," I warned her.

"No way. You drive to fast, it would be pretty much impossible not to. We can get Starbucks later." (I LOVE STARBUCKS! just thought you should know...)

"Good choice, my friend, good choice," I said sarcastically.

Behind me, my mother, while confused, was seething with anger. "Why would you just kill an innocent boy like that?" she asked- well, more of screamed, really.

I was halfway out the door when I took the time to turn around and answer her. "Tell me when you find _anything_ innocent about Joseph Cavan."

Random Funny Scene After Cammie Leaves- Tina Walters' POV

"Ms. Morgan, my sources say that Cammie slept with the Director, Jeffery Jamison, to get an office at HQ... Is that true?" She nodded. I was right? What? I've never been right!

Mr. Solomon whispered something to her, and she burst out laughing. Hard. Really hard. So hard she fell off her chair and then Mr. Solomon had to give her CPR.

"What the hell is so funny, Rachel?" he asked.

"I did the exact same thing. Remember, before he set Matt and I up, and we were dating, I got that really big promotion? It's a kind of honeypotting (LOL I accidentally wrote hornypotting write there because I'm wearing a wrist brace and it's hard to move my fingers on my left hand!), all Gallagher Girls perfect- BBBB, or Blackthorne Boy Bed Blackmail. Except I wasn't four when I did it..."

Sorry that took so long I had to eat supper- and everyone in my family ate together, something we pretty much never do, especially in the middle of the week, and then my mom made me take a shower and do the dishes. I know this one is short, it was going to be longer, but... the mom- daughter DC chapter is next, I'm open to all suggestions! And now I have a 60% grade french speaking oral test thing tomorrow and it's 10:30... crap I gotta get busy! Love ya! And as always, reviews make me HAPPYIFIED! And inspire me and motivate me to update. So do it! (pretty please with a cherry on top?) SEE? I'M SO PROUD OF MESELF! NO SWEARING IN THE AM THIS TIME! I don't think anyways...


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah. Long wait. No comment. I mean, i've had billions of different reasons (reasons, not excuses!) at different points in time, like the grad test (even though im a freaking seventh grader), twelve finals, my k button got jammed, I went out of town a few times, concerts, my brother had surgery twelve hours away and I had to go with, holidays, yada yada yada. All of them are true but they werent all at the same time, or all- some of the finals- uber recent. So, ill skip the crap cause there's no excuse for three months (if I did the math right). So yah, merry uber late Christmas and happy new year! Cause its like actually new years day!**

We had just gotten on the road when my phone rang. Honestly, can these people give

me any privacy? Two person privacy, yes, but still. "What?" I asked, uber annoyed.

"What's this I hear about you sleeping with the director?" Zach roared, outraged.

"And why didn't you tell me about it? I mean, hello? Are we or are we not best friends?" Bex shouted.

"Volume, people. If you'll shut up a bit maybe I can listen to you and we can discuss this. Now what the heck are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Tina said you slept with the director to get an office at headquarters and then your mom confirmed it and said something about you being four when you did it. What are they talking about?"

"Oh, that. Well Jeffy is my godfather, and I used to always stay with him when my parents went on missions. When I was three, my parents went on a month long mission. My mum came back when I was seven. But he's a sucker for cuddling, and little kids in footsies, so I figure, if I want a real office, I'll just threaten him with no cuddling for a month. Obviously, it worked." Hoping that satisfied them, I hung up and turned my phone off.

"So, Bunches, looks like we're finally on our own. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's take a museum tour of D.C. Then find a zoo, then get ice cream, and a dog would be nice." I laughed.

"Anything you say, Love, anything for you." She grinned at my willingness to go to the ends of the earth for her. What can I say? I love my kid.

Time skip

" Kay, so we have the stars for above our beds, the doggie- he's so adorable, thank you Mommy- we did the simulators at every museum we've been to, visited the Holocaust Museum, which I really really wanted to do. What's left on our list?" Laina asked.

I pulled the clipboard out of my purse and flipped past the six pages of stuff we'd done so far to the very last page. "Let's see. Ice cream, the red slipper exhibit, the Dumbo elephant- those are literally like thirty feet away from each other, so we'll do them together- breaking into the White House, breaking into the Pentagon, setting a tree on fire, and meeting up with Jeff."

"Some of this stuff is insane. Like really, setting a tree on fire? Where do I come up with this stuff?" Laina wondered out loud.

"Well, you are my kid. But I think Jeff would enjoy this stuff. Why don't we go to the Museum of American History first, get some ice cream, then meet him at Langley, and take him to break into the White House and Pentagon, and set a tree on fire after wards? Like, you know, to celebrate?" Yes, I have a twisted idea of celebration. Suck it.

"I want mint chocolate chip. Or mocha cookie fudge... I can't decide!"

I smiled at her. "Get them both." Six year olds don't usually notice how easy the solutions to some of life's major crises are. Like, get a double cone of both flavors.

"May I take your order?" a hot worker came up to us and asked. Laina ordered and I got red velvet in a cup. He gave me a knowing look. "Kid sister? Mine is six. And I'm nineteen. Isn't that just a little disturbing when you think about it?"

"No. My daughter." I ruffled her hair, ignoring his shocked expression.

"Uh- Uh- Umm, Will that be all for you today, ma'am?" he stuttered. I nodded and we ate our ice cream.

He was the person at the cash register when we checked out, so I decided to explain, at least a little. "I'm younger than you are. Not that it's any of your information, but I was raped." His disdainful expression turned to understanding and sympathetic.

"Chameleon, I'm at the east corner. I have eyeball on the hatch," Jeff said over comms.

"Alright. I'm in the harness, halfway up, three- quarters. Okay. On the roof. I see both of you. Three... two... one. Through the hatch! Have I not told you? I took out all the Secret Service agents, but there are infrared snipers. Move too fast and you'll jerk your sensor deflector. Do you want to be shot to death?" I was being snippy, but more snippy, less snipey. And I think they're attached to their lives enough to deal with a little attitude in exchange for more time on Earth.

I recorded us going in. We stole the president's letter opener (that has his official seal on it), his podium, and some cookies from the kitchen, just for proof. (Well, and the cookies because they smelled good.)

Five agents caught on to us as we joined a tour group. They didn't know we had stolen anything, but they were doing a routine check for the admittance approval paperwork, and, as we obviously had none, we ran.

The agents, prided as they may be, were no match for spies. I mean, it was really, really, scarily close, but they didn't make it. They shot at us as we grabbed the podium from where we had stashed it in the bushes outside the kitchen window. They realized it was pointless when the bullets hit our chests but didn't hurt us. Bullet proof body suits. We set a tree in the yard on fire on our way out, just to complete everything on our to- do list. Feels good to wreak havoc on the government.

After our meeting, which had gone insanely late, Laina and I were finally on the road. We had made arrangements for Joseph's body, joked around, redid the Gallagher firewall, and changed all the camera sweeping patterns and security codes, ate some chicken, joked around, the usual.

But then the usual was annihilated when, at 11:32 pm, an eighteen wheeler truck came hurtling out of nowhere and into my car.

I felt the crunch before I heard it. There was a loud pop as my airbag came out. Laina wasn't heavy enough to set hers off, thank God, but I heard a scream of pain from her direction anyways. There was blood all over my side of the car, and even on the highway outside. The glass all over the pavement, intermingled from where both of our windshields had busted nearly completely out, was beautiful as it reflected the moonlight, creating a deceivingly serene atmosphere. At least, until a white van rolled over it, blocking out the reflection...

Rachel

It's ten o'clock Sunday. She left Friday. At first I figured maybe she had spent the night, caught up with some friends, or whatever. But now, I was nervous. I started to dial Jeff, but then the TV in my bedroom came on with a report saying the driver and passenger of a car in an accident still hadn't been found. They disappeared from the scene of a crash that, by the pictures, was likely fatal. Suddenly, I realized something. If put in a tin can crusher, my daughter's car would look exactly like this. Oh, Cammie...

Sorry it's uber short, but realize it takes me a lot longer to write it than it does you to read it. It seriously took me like 4 hours. Crap. Its new years, so now the stupid teen curfew is in affect, so I can't be out after midnight or from 8:30- 2:30 on weekdays. It totally violates the rights I have as an American citizen, but I'm a minor, so nobody gives a crap. My resolution is not to drink any soda, at all, all year long. You think I can make it?

I finally had my epiphany moment! The moment when you finally understand what everything means, and it all clicks in to place. My confirmation teacher was talking about how we all had these ahMazing God moments, but I'm the preacher's daughter, and I hadn't had one, so I felt horrible. But I got a new Bible on my nook, and I realized it in 1 John 4. it's all about Love. Jesus is important, God is absolutely ahMazing, and the reason for everything, and the foundation for our world and Christianity, but it's all basedon love. Jesus' love. God's ahMazing unconditional love. Loving one another. Forgiveness. Releasing anger. It made me so happy, cause I always joke around and sarcastically say things are the key to the universe, but this really is! Thank God for giving me my epiphany. Like, actually, pray and say, thank you God for giving Lily her epiphany. Amen.

Anyways, hope you liked it!


	9. Deletion next Sunday 1152012 :

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy guys!

So... just wondering... what would your honest opinion be if I quit this story? I feel horrible cause I cant finish like any of my stories, but I am still putting up with Royally Screwed and I have another idea that I will actually stay true to. But looking back, some of my stuff in this story is really kinda crap...

I was about to quit it, but I felt like I owed you guys something. So I tried, I really did, but what I attempted to come up with was total shpoop. So please tell me what you think cause I don't wanna do this but... ya know if it's all horrible what's the point? You can go back and dream of some ahMazing thing that happened and pretend I wrote it, but it ruins the good parts to end it in a shitty way.

Just in case you wanted to know, they were gonna have been kidnapped by the Circle, and they were gonna be tortured and put in a cell with Cam and Zach's dads, Cam's childhood best friend and some other peeps. But cam had AIDS and so she was gonna move to Vienna, Austria and she was gonna meet some ahMazing guy (Sean). They were gonna move back to the USA and live for a while (they were gonna get married) but then Cam was gonna die. It was gonna be really ahMazing and poetic- I had the death scene written but I lost it, it even made me cry- and then Zach was finally gonna find Laina (he had gotten uber mad at Cam and left her when he found out she had a daughter, the douche). Laina was gonna go to Gallagher, and be raised part by Sean, but Rachel was gonna be like her mum at school.

If you wanna write little sequels to this- not adopt it, but write things afterwards- you can, as long as you give me credit. I'd say maybe someday along the line I'd go back and finish this and maybe, _maybe, _I will. But what're the odds, Gallagher Girlsies, what are the odds of that?

Goodbye. Hopefully not forever, but goodbye.


	10. never mind, chapter 9, is it?

Ahh, turns out I as inspired so you'll get an ending after all:) I must warn you, though, while it's tres fab, all o' y'all (hehe say that real fast it sounds funny!) will_ proooobably _hate it...

Zachary Goode wandered the halls of the Gallagher Academy, searching for the love of his life. _Dear God, I'm a cheese monster, _he thought. _Not only do I talk about myself in third person in my head, I say stuff like _that. _Never mind the fact that it's true. Well, maybe it would be slightly less cheesy if I added that I was looking for the love of my life _and her sister? _Let's see... _Zachary Goode wandered the halls of the Gallagher Academy, searching for the love if his life (and her sister). _Nah, that makes me sound like either a man-whore who cheats on his girlfriend with her sister, or a gaywad that calls himself she and has a sister. Like, because I said her sister, her sister being my sister, meaning Zachary Goode's sister..._ How about, Zachary Goode wandered the halls of the Gallagher Academy, searching for the love of his life and his love's six-year-old sister. _No, that turns me into a straight pedophile who cheats on his girlfriend by perving on said girlfriend's sister... _

Okay, I need help. I spend way too long constructing sentences in my head. How can I be my cocky-ass bastard self if I spend more time thinking about grammar than smirking at Cammie and playing with her emotions? But then, how could I be doing that anyways if she's not here? She just stormed out with her sister after she killed Mark at breakfast yesterday. What kind of person can kill someone before breakfast? If I know anything about Cameron Ann Morgan, which I am starting to doubt, she can't do anything before she drinks coffee, let alone kill the best fighter at Blackthorne.

I really need to find out new information. First of all, who is the little kid? Cam told me she's an only child. And where did she go? Why did she kill Mark? Why did she call him Joseph? Why did she run away? Why did she take the kid when she did run away? Why was no one upset or surprised when she did? Why do I have so many questions? What is that annoying high pitched noise I hear that sounds like a mouse squeaking?

Well, I got the answer to that last question pretty fast. Tina Elizabeth Walters gossiping, I should have guessed. Might as well eavesdrop on the off chance that she has some of my answers.

"I can't believe I was right! I just made that up off the top of my head! I wouldn't think Cammie would do something like that, she's not a slut, Laina's existence excluded. But really? Sleep with the director just for an office? She can earn one like the rest of us, thank you very much."

"Well, maybe the director is Laina's father? But why did Mrs. Morgan start laughing when Mr. Solomon told her something after you asked her that? It was more like... incredulous laughter," Jessica Boden said.

Cam sleeping with the director? Tina was right -surprise, surprise-that really didn't sound like her. And what about the director being Laina's father? Well, maybe they were half siblings. Cam's dad had been missing for... seven years today! No wonder she left! So maybe Cam's mom moved on with the director, and the girl stayed with him to go to public school. Yeah, that would make sense. But I think spying on Bex, Liz, and Macey would be helpful.

I leaned against their closed door to listen in.

"Hey, Liz, how'd you get number eleven? I keep getting seventy-six instead of thirty- four," Macey said. Aw, they were doing homework. I really just wanted answers. Bex must be a mind reader though.

"Come on, guys. Why are we doing homework on a Saturday? Wouldn't it be so much more fun to talk about juicy, gossipy stuff like Cam because we're idiots and don't notice Zach standing outside our door trying to spy on us?" she asked. Crap, there goes that. I opened their door and strode in. "Really, Zach? It's pretty obvious you were leaning against the door, it makes it sound too solid."

"She told me to give this to you," Liz said, handing me an envelope. I opened it up.

Dear Mr. Goode,

As cocky as you are, you probably think you don't need this letter to find out any answers. But admit it to yourself, you're uber confused. Well Laina and I will be back around six, and I'll explain then. But you can ask my mum any questions you think you will explode if you don't get answered.

~Cameron A. Morgan

Weird. No love, or even a sincerely. Not signed Gallagher Girl, your girlfriend, Cam, or even Cammie. But Cameron A. Morgan, to Mr. Goode, as if she didn't even know me, or was writing to my father, whom I've never even met. But I assume he goes by Goode.

"Well, looks like I'm off to see the headmistress, I'll see you three lovely ladies later. But while I'm gone, please un- make Cam's bed. It looks so wrong to be so neat. It's supposed to have covers randomly strewn about it and on the floor."

They just watched me leave, but I heard Liz call out to me softly as I crossed the threshold. "She's the one who made it, Zach. She wanted it to be neat after she moved out so that our room wouldn't look like a pig sty." What? Cam moved out of her old dorm? There's one more question for my poor beloved Rachel. I walked to her office quietly, and stayed silent as I entered and sat down. But then out came the claws. Or voice, I guess. _Okay, forget cheese monster, now I sound like a schizophrenic! _

_ "_Well, Zachary, I knew you were mentally incompetent, but I always pinned it on lack of parental stability, not schizophrenia," Headmistress Morgan commented with an amused look on her face.

"Parental stability?"

"No, your lack thereof. You know, a psychopath terrorist mother and no father?"

"Can we get back on topic?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We never had a topic to begin with. Now, why did you come in here? I assume it has something to do with Cameron?"

"Well, yes. Why did she kill Mark at breakfast? What did she call him and why? Who is the little kid? Why is said little kid here? Why did Cam move out of her old dorm? Is it true that Cam slept with the director for an office? W-"

"Whoa, calm down Zachary. You called the dead boy Mark at Blackthorne, correct?" I nodded. "And he was a new student?" Another nod. "Well he only wanted to go on the exchange, so he could kill Cammie and Laina. Laina is the little girl. The boy, Mark, is, according to Cammie at least, Joseph Cavan, who she claims to be Laina's father. He is part of the Circle with your mother, her boss, in fact. Laina is Cam's daughter, and she moved into a dorm with her instead of her old one. When I confirmed that Cam slept with the director, I meant that he is her legal guardian and he used to be quite a sucker for cuddling. She, being the devious little girl she was at age four, blackmailed him with no cuddling for a month if he didn't give her an office, so he did, of course. There was no sexual activity involved there."

"But I thought you were her legal guardian," I said, confused.

"No, I am her mother. But your mother was convinced that Matthew was your biological father, so she began attempting to kill him, and his real biological daughter, because even though Matt and I were married, she considered Cam to be the product of him cheating on her. But when Matt went MIA and Cammie got kidnapped, I signed for Joe to adopt her. He was her godfather and always adored her, so I knew that if we got her back, he would take good care of her. She changed her name to Cammie and moved in with him, visiting him over breaks, and we never told anyone she was adopted."

"But Mr. Morgan isn't my father, is he? Because Cam and I..."

"No, Joe is.

"JOE SOLOMON IS MY DAD?" I asked in a shout. Was he really?

Can you spell DRAMA? Speaking of spelling, I spelled mouse moice and then couldn't figure out what was wrong with it... says the spelling bee winner. Pathetic! Yes, I was inspired. It will only be a few more chapters though (probably). And the Joe that adopted Cammie is Director Joe, not CoveOps Joe. Just FYI. Hehehehehehehe Zach has problems! I always knew it.


End file.
